An Angel In New York City
by loopyem89
Summary: AU partialy based around the film City of Angels. What if Andy is an angel keeping watch over New York and she meets the one and only Miranda Priestly. A choice must be made between celestial duty and earthly love.
1. Prologue

**Hmm so this hasn't been beta'd, anybody interesting in doing so then let me know. All mistakes are mine, unfortunately the characters etc are not**

**Prologue**

Sunrise. It was a magical spectacle to see in any form but as she stood upon the beach with the others and watched as the sky became streaked in reds and oranges, she listened to the celestial song it brought with it.

For Andrea was no ordinary mortal but instead an angel as known in the common language. She was one of many angels whose task it was to watch over humans and protect them in unseen ways. Her main responsibility was to appear to those who were close to death and guide them to the next life. She had to stay in accordance with her duties, but other than that, Andrea was free to do as she chose. The sunrise sang for her, heights didn't matter and time, space or distances were of no concern.

Yesterday she had been walking the corridors of Elias-Clarke until the time had come for her to make herself known to Ray the security guard down in the lobby. The poor guy was only a few months shy from retiring but his weakness for doughnuts and takeout food had left his heart weak. Andrea was there to guide him as he crossed from one life to another.

Before that, she had found herself in front of the offices of something referred to as Runway, observing the vast number of people who all of a sudden seemed to jump into state of panic. There was a red haired woman in particular who seemed to be stressed the most as she made her way towards the elevator. Andrea may not have been able to interfere but she could at least try to bring about some sense of calm. So she had reached out to the woman, placing a hand upon her shoulder and soon felt a little peace settle within her.

It was when she felt herself being called away that she first laid eyes upon the white haired woman. It was a quick glance but that was all it took. She had stepped out of the elevator and began to briskly walk down the corridor when she suddenly looked up and stopped. If she hadn't known it was impossible, Andrea could have sworn the woman had looked right at her. She had little time to think about it, instead fulfilling her duty to comfort Ray in his time of need. But now as she stood staring at the sky before her, listening to the melodic music as it washed over her, she found herself thinking of nothing but the woman she had seen.

And luckily just before she had disappeared from the floor, she had heard the red haired woman who must have been an assistant speak the name of the one who now occupied her thoughts.

Miranda.


	2. An Unexplained Connection

**Again all mistakes are mine and bo the characters etc do not belong to me...**

**Chapter 1**

Andrea found herself in the corridors of Runway the next day, compelled to see Miranda once more. It was late in the evening as she made her way into the outer offices where the 2 assistants were sat.

"Emily, Jessica, you may leave for the evening. I will stay and wait for the book."

Andrea didn't see who spoke the words but she knew they had come from Miranda. So she was editor in chief of the publication it appeared. As the two women left she made her way in to where Miranda was and immediately felt the immense sadness hit her.

She was stood facing the window looking out into the darkness it seemed, a newspaper was discarded upon the desk. Andrea took a quick glance, seeing the picture of Miranda and the headline that was across the page.

_Divorce number 2 for the Dragon Lady at last finalised_

She heard a sigh escape the white haired woman's lips before she moved to sit back at her desk. She took once last look at the newspaper before crumpling it up and throwing it across the room. It was then that Andrea noticed the one lone tear making its way down the editor's cheek and before she knew it she had knelt down and placed her own hands on top of Miranda's. She could feel her anguish, her sadness, and the feelings of failure she felt towards her children and in that moment wanted to bring what comfort she could to the woman.

Miranda looked up, her eyes gazing right at her own. Again although Andrea knew she couldn't see her, it seemed like Miranda could somehow feel her presence and sense she was there with her. It only lasted a few moments, a sound was made in the outer offices and Miranda was quick to compose herself as a young man entered and handed over a thick book. She then wasted no time in gathering her things and leaving the office.

* * *

"Doug I could have sworn she looked right at me."

"She couldn't have Andy; no one can see you unless you want them too."

They were sat atop the Brooklyn Bridge looking across the city laid before them. If there was one spot they both liked to sit and watch over the humans below then it was this one.

"Do you ever wonder what it would be like if we could be seen."

"No and anyway it would defy our purpose. We're their guardians Andy, we're not meant to be seen."

"Just imagine what it would be like though, to be seen, to be human even. The ability to touch, taste, to feel…"

Doug couldn't but shake his head at his friend; she had always been an inquisitive one.

"To feel what? Love? How about the feeling of heartache, despair, grief…Being human is not a walk in park Andy, we know that more than anybody else, human or not."

She continued to stare out across the city, the thoughts of thousands bombarding her conscious mind. She could hear them all; the young woman battling with heartache after being dumped by her boyfriend, the elderly man who had just left his wife in a care home as she no longer knew he was, the young boy who dreamed of being a super hero. Millions of souls in the city before her, carrying on with their daily lives unaware of the presence of the angels walking amongst them, guarding and protecting as they went. Yet through all of this, her own mind kept wondering back to the editor in chief of Runway, a woman who had said little but felt so much and kept it hidden.

"I can't explain it Doug, there are millions of souls out there and yet one look and I feel compelled to be near her. Why do you think that is?"

"Maybe you are supposed to help her?"

"Help her how? I guide people to the other side Doug, that's not my purpose here."

"Then I don't know Andy."

Andrea stood as the sun began to disappear behind the greying skies. Whatever her purpose she knew she would continue to seek Miranda out until she understood what it was that was going on.


	3. Some things Are Possible

**Thanks for all the reviews/favourites/follows already =) As usual i don't any of this...**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Miranda gazed at the mirror, taking in the image that was reflected back at her. She knew she was getting old but there was only so much she could do to slow down the aging process. Surgery was an option but the very idea of going through such evasive procedures to just prevent the inevitable seemed a little pointless. The current public interest in her personal life was wearing her down, not that anybody would directly tell her so but still. She had tried to make her marriage work, tried to make more of an effort to fit her husband in, but it never seemed to be enough for him. His extra marital affairs thus came as no surprise and so she resigned on focusing her attention on the twins and runway. Still the press hounded her, labelling her as cold hearted and uncaring. If only they knew….

Taking one last look to make sure she was satisfied with her appearance, Miranda readied herself to go out and face the crowd who had been gathering downstairs.

* * *

She stood at the top of the grand staircase, her eyes quickly scanning over those standing in the room before her. Her face was a mask. She swept down into the hall, looking stunning in a black Dior gown; everyone paused for a moment, watching her. All in the room responded to her; for them she was the most important person in attendance and she dutifully networked amongst them all. A smile was on her face as Emily discreetly followed her and fed her information, but Andrea could see it was all just a façade to hide how she truly felt. She wanted to be at home alone with her thoughts and away from the paparazzi, the prying eyes and those waiting for her to suddenly break down before them.

Andrea stayed closed, observing the woman as she grew more and more impatient with those surrounding her. It came as no surprise when she finally turned to her red haired assistant after almost an hour and requested that her car be ready out the front immediately. She stayed with Miranda as she sat silently gazing out at the passing streets and she followed the woman as she exited the car and made her way into the town house. Andrea should have left her alone then but instead she found herself unable to do so for some reason. She watched as the older woman made her way upstairs to her bedroom and then stood in the door way as she proceeded to shed herself out of the gown she had been wearing and replace it with a set of silk pyjamas. She sat and silently regarded the women as she laid herself down to sleep, a woman who was at the top when it came to career but desperately lonely and feeling unloved personally. Andrea sat in the corner of the room keeping vigil until the first rays of light appeared at dawn and she was called away.

* * *

The Runway offices were as busy as the first time Andrea had stepped inside them. She had gone seeking Miranda in her office but had instead found her with another man and a few others in something known as the closet instead. They were going over accessories for a dress, not that she was paying much intention; instead her eyes were solely focused upon the editor who had full command over those in the room. She didn't raise her voice when she wielded off her demands but yet everyone was quick to meet her wishes.

The meeting had come to a close and as the majority made their way back to complete whatever tasks were needed Miranda and the bald headed man from before remained.

"I will trust you will oversee the shoot in Miami next week Nigel, giving the circumstances I would prefer not to stray far away from the girls at the moment."

"Of course Miranda, I assure you it will all go to plan under my watchful guidance, there will be nothing to worry about."

"Good. Once you have the shots send them to me immediately and Nigel…for the sake of us all take something for that dreadful cough you have."

With that Miranda made a quick exit but not before reaching the door and taking a look back at the exact spot where Andrea stood. She would have followed the editor had it not been for the voice stopping her.

"I can't see you but I know you're there."

Andrea was rooted to the spot. She couldn't be seen, yet the man had clearly spoken to her.

"You can tell the good lord that it's only a little cold, I'm not ready to keel over just yet."

He moved to put a few clothes back on the rack, placing them in order of size and colour. Andrea made her way to him and his gaze fell upon hers as the last articles of clothing were pushed aside.

"So there you are. I'm not dying yet you know whatever you may think, though looking at you in that outfit could give me a heart attack. An all-black ensemble is not as fashionable as it's made out to be; neither is being a size six."

Andrea stared at him curiously.

"I'm not here to take you. How did you know I was in the room?"

"I could feel you."

"How?"

"Don't ask me to explain it. Anyway the question I should be asking you is if you are not here to take me then what are you doing at this time?"

Andrea looked towards the door where Miranda had just been moments before. The move didn't go unnoticed by Nigel who let a small smirk come across his face.

"Ah so it's our illustrious editor in chief is it?" She remained silent, still not quite believing what was happening. Nigel moved so he was standing directly in front of her.

"Let me introduce myself. Nigel Kippling, former celestial body, now member of the human race and current fashion director of Runway magazine."

"Andrea, though I'm often called Andy."

Nigel grinned. "I prefer six myself."

She took the hand that was offered, grasping it with a firm grip so as to make sure she wasn't imagining the current situation.

"Impossible."

"You want proof…you speak every language, you travel the world with the speed of thought and right now you are reading mine."

"Stop that!"

"Some things are possible whether you believe them or not."

He finished off placing clothes on the racks as Andrea tried to understand what she was saying. Before she had a chance to question him further he had left the closet. She was going to follow but instead turned and was startled to find herself facing a certain white haired woman who had been occupying her thoughts of late.

"Miranda?"


	4. You can see me?

**Alas I have a beta! So thanks to liz (gecko17) for your help and suggestions, greatly appreciated. **

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"You seem to know my name and yet I don't recall making your acquaintance."

Andy's eyes widened, there was nobody else in the room the editor could be speaking to.

"You can see me?"

A look of irritation appeared on the editor's face as she stood and scrutinised the woman in front of her.

"Did you fall and smack you little head on the pavement…Of course I can see you and I want to know who you are."

She smiled one of those full smiles that lit up every corner of her face. "Andrea, though everyone calls me Andy."

"Hmm and what are you doing here Andrea?"

She accented the name in a more exaggerated manner than others did which seemed to create a strange reaction in the angel, so much so she had missed what Miranda had said.

"I'm sorry; what did you say."

With a slight purse of her lips that caused Andy to feel a little ashamed of her lack of focus, Miranda repeated the question.

"I simply asked what are you doing here, honestly why must I repeat myself?"

"I was visiting."

Miranda's gaze bore into the woman, unsure of what to make of her.

"Visiting whom? Nigel? This is not a hospital Andrea."

"Well right now I am visiting you. Are you in need of a visit?"

Given the expression on the editors face Andy guessed that wasn't what she had wanted to hear.

"You have to make an appointment with my assistants if you wish to see me for something, though I can't imagine you would have reason to do so."

"You're right, I don't have a reason but still I'm here and you can see me."

Miranda was beginning to wonder if she was going crazy. The general incompetence of her employees had been testing her patience that morning and now she had this young woman in front of her who seemed to have no valid reason for being there. Yet for some peculiar reason she felt an air of familiarity between them but she couldn't place it.

"I thought we had already established that little fact. Now Andrea I suggest you leave the building, I don't have time to deal with this. If you wish to see Nigel, do so outside of working hours."

Anybody else, the editor would have verbally shook them down until they ran away in tears but with Andrea she extended a courtesy and would allow her to leave in one piece, unscathed. She began to walk away before the voice behind her made her turn back around.

"You are devoted to your profession Miranda, no one can question that. But being the best at what you do doesn't mean you have to be or deserve to be alone. There are people out there that care."

With that Andrea walked past her in the doorway, her hand briefly touching the editor's shoulder as she made her way out. She was caught unaware by the words that had been spoken and was trying to understand how the women could have known about the deep feeling of lonesomeness that had plagued her. She debating calling her back but when she turned and look down the corridor, the woman was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Miranda silently cursed herself upon entering the townhouse. It was way past the twin's bed time and she knew her daughters would have been disappointed in not seeing their mother that evening. Since Stephen, the divorce and the subsequent media scrutiny she had been under, the woman had been much more intentional about making sure her daughters had access to her. She tried to be home for dinner at least three nights a week, Saturdays no longer included work unless it was absolutely necessary and Sundays were completely clear for her to enjoy with the girls when not with their father. They weren't even teenagers yet but Miranda felt they had dealt with enough disappointment in their lives because of her.

Book in hand, she silently made her way to the room they still shared to complete her nightly ritual of checking in on them. She wondered how long it would be before they began to distinguish themselves from one another, forging their own dreams. She wasn't naïve, she knew the time would come when they would grow up and wish to be anywhere else than in the town house with her and if there was one thing she wouldn't do, it was hold them back. Leaning down to tuck Caroline and then Cassidy in, she placed a kiss upon each of their heads before leaving them in slumber once more.

Carrying the book into the study she switched the small desk light on and sat herself down. She only managed a few pages before her thoughts began to wonder. Andrea….the woman had been on her mind since their meeting earlier in the day. She wanted to know why she didn't bite her head off like she would normally if she found someone un-expectantly walking the halls of runaway. Andrea didn't seem afraid of her though and she certainly wasn't frightened in being forthcoming with her thoughts. She had been right, Miranda was successful but at what cost? Her marriages had failed and had done little to fill the emptiness within her. Not for the first time was she was wondering how one could endure such loneliness, there had to be something out there that was worth it.

She continued with her musings as she went over the rest of the book and as the last page was done she had made her mind up to question Nigel tomorrow about who exactly this Andrea was and why she seemed so familiar.

Unbeknownst to the editor, Andrea was sitting in the far corner of her study silently observing the woman. In the mortal world she would have probably been arrested for stalking by now but she wanted to be near the woman. She was some kind of enigma, keeping herself closely guarded but Andrea could see glimpses past it and what she saw enthralled her. It had been the case ever since she had arrived into the halls of runway and seen Miranda step off the elevator and that night when the she knelt before her and saw the tear she shed unguarded in her office. It was as if the older woman had looked right at her, looked at her as if she was real and as she saw Miranda struggle with her thoughts she too decided further discussions were needed with Nigel.

Seeing Miranda stand and turn the light off, Andrea followed her into the hallway. She watched as she made her way up the stairs and she took one last look before she felt herself being pulled away.


	5. A meeting at Bethesda

**Again thanks to liz (gecko17) for your help and suggestions, greatly appreciated. As per the usual disclaimer, none of this belongs to me etc  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Miranda stepped off the elevator and immediately began listing of her demands to Emily who was dutifully following her as she made her way towards the office. The book was handed over and her coat and bag placed upon her other assistant's desk. Taking her seat, it wasn't long before she was again summoning her first assistant.

"Emily care to explain to me why my coffee isn't here as I requested? Has the girl gone half way across the world for the beans or something? I want it within the next 5 minutes or you will call human resources and start looking for a new assistant. Also call Nigel and tell him I wish to speak with him right away. That's all."

"Yes Miranda."

Emily as always was quick to do has her boss requested and so was not surprised when she looked up to see Nigel coming into the office a few minutes later, her 2nd assistant trailing right behind him, coffee in hand and just in time she noted.

"Miranda, what do I owe the pleasure this fine morning, I didn't think the run through was until later."

The editor was glad to see he was sounding a little better and no longer coughing all over the place as he was yesterday.

"I came across someone here in the offices yesterday, a woman by the name of Andrea. Do you know who I am speaking of?"

"Ah yes, you are talking about Six…I have had the pleasure of her acquaintance. Lovely girl, shame about her appearance though but that can't be helped I suppose."

"How do you know her? Has she been affiliated with Runway in the past because I seem to feel as if I should know her and yet I can't place the reason for doing so?"

Inside Nigel was smiling, it seemed the interest Andrea had in the editor was not just one sided.

"As far as I'm aware Miranda, up until yesterday you had never come across Six. As for how I know her, let's just say we come from similar backgrounds."

Miranda gently sat back in the chair she occupied as her gazed swept over Nigel. He had become one of her closest friends since she had started her tenure at Runway and thought of him as being nothing but trustworthy when it came to sharing more personal aspects of her life. She hoped the case was the same for him but in this moment he seemed unwilling to be so forthcoming in providing her with details on the young woman. In fact if the editor was to trust her instincts, she was sure that there was something her old friend was trying his upmost to try and hide from her. For now, she decided not to push him on the subject instead choosing to focus her attention back on today's task and in particular the paperwork that had appeared overnight.

"That's all."

Nigel thought nothing of it when Miranda finished her line of questioning and didn't need to be told twice when he was dismissed. He left with a smile on his face, content with the knowledge that he wasn't the only one who had been interested in the sudden appearance of a certain person. Maybe the weekend would allow the editor to work out just exactly why she was interested in her.

* * *

Saturday saw the dawn of clear skies over New York City and since the girls were away visiting their grandmother, Miranda took the opportunity to do something she hadn't done in a while. She took Patricia and headed towards Central Park. She knew a couple paparazzi were likely to follow but hopefully after seeing she was doing something as ordinary as walking the dog they might decide to at least leave her alone for one day and find something more interesting to catch on camera.

Her weekends had often been spent walking around the park when she had first come to the Big Apple. Leisurely strolls, whether in the warm spring sun or harsh coldness of winter gave her the time and solitude she needed to contemplate her life and the challenges it brought. However since her tenure at Runway had begun, those times came less and less frequently and visits mostly only happened when she would accompany her daughters for a couple of hours. On those occasions long ago when she did find herself in the park, one spot in particular had become her favourite to visit; Bethesda fountain and the Angel of the Waters. It was wonderfully picturesque during anytime of the year but there was just something about it during the autumn and the turning of the leaves on the trees.

She slowly strolled along Literary Walk on her way towards the fountain, allowing the rays of the sun to warm her skin. Patricia had being sauntering alongside her paying little attention to anything else around them, so it came as a surprise when the St Bernard suddenly bounded off in front of her.

It was still relatively early and so the park had yet to become too crowded. She gave chase as best as she could and was grateful to have the dog in her sight upon reaching the fountain. What she hadn't been expecting however was to find her dog jumping on a certain brunette who had been occupying her thoughts since their first meeting a few days ago at Runway.

"Patricia, down!"

The dog, although obeying the command, did not immediately return to its owner's side, instead demanding more of the younger woman's attention and Andrea was happy to oblige as she knelt and affectionately petted the animal before turning her attention towards the fashion editor.

"Good morning Miranda, lovely day for a walk."

"Indeed it is Andrea, do you often come here this time of day."

"Not usually no, morning more often or not finds me elsewhere, however today I found myself drawn here and it's a lovely spot in the park." She glanced at the fountain as she spoke, appearing to admire the statue like many others often did.

Miranda couldn't help but study the woman standing in front of her, noting every small feature of her face and hands. There was no doubt that Andrea was a rather attractive woman with her long dark hair, smooth skin and slender figure which was apparent from the fitted black clothes she wore. But it was the soulful brown coloured eyes that penetrated Miranda's own that stirred something within her. The young woman held herself with confidence and grace and the editor found herself hard press to hide the feelings she felt within her body.

"So Miranda what are your plans for today? I assume Runway is not on the agenda or else you would already be in the office."

It was an unknown rule you never asked Miranda Priestly a question and yet she couldn't bring herself to reprimand the woman in front of her for doing so. Instead, she strangely felt comfortable in her presence and was happy to give her an answer.

"My girls are away for the weekend and beyond a walk in the park I don't have anything else planned."

Andrea placed her hand inside her coat pockets as she stepped forward to stand beside the white haired woman.

"Hmm, care for some company then?"

Miranda should have said no, she should have taken Patricia and walked away leaving the silly girl to her own devices.

"I suppose that would be acceptable."

Andrea's face lit up and she knew there and then it was one of the most beautiful things she had seen.

"That's great, let's go."

"Where?"

"I don't care."

"What will we do?"

"Anything."


	6. Free Will My Friend

******Here you go, another chapter. Again thanks to liz (gecko17) for your help. As per the usual disclaimer, none of this belongs to me etc**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"What do you do for a living?"

They had continued to walk in the park, strolling alongside one another in companionable silence; but Miranda had wanted to know more about the woman next to her and so had decided to undertake a little questioning.

"I'm a messenger."

"What kind of messenger?"

"I'm a messenger of god."

A fleeting look of surprise crossed the editor's face, not quite sure what Andrea had meant by those words.

"Do you have a message for me?"

"I already gave it to you."

Miranda remembered the words Andrea had spoken to her during their first meeting; she was hard pressed to forget them. It was as if her fears had been laid bare for the woman to see and it scared her. Not wanting to think about it anymore she tried to deflect the conversation away from it

"Well did you go through my assistants? Usually I don't get my messages unless you do."

Andrea gave a small smile at Miranda's attempt at humour as she led the two of them to sit on a bench.

"You're beautiful you know that?"

Miranda's eyes widened, shoulders tensing as she turned to look at the woman sitting next to her. She couldn't quite believe that Andrea had just come out with those words. Steeling herself Andy ploughed on though, not caring what Miranda thought in that moment.

"Has no one told you that?"

Miranda's expression was guarded, almost suspicious.

"Not lately no."

"I see the woman behind the icon, the woman who hides behind a vale of cold indifference and has sacrificed so much to prove herself in this life, yet she looks into the mirror and all she can see is an empty reflection, a stranger staring back at her. I can see your loneliness Miranda, your fear of never being good enough and I see past it. I can see that you are more than worthy, you deserved to be loved- and yes you are beautiful."

Miranda was caught completely unawares by the emotions sparked within her at the moment. Deep artic ice blue coloured eyes bore into those of Andy's and for what seemed like an eternity; Miranda couldn't say or do anything, however her features softened and she allowed herself the privilege of a small smile.

"You really are something Andrea."

She turned, allowing the warmth of the sun upon her face. The pair remained sat down in silence for a while, content in on another's company as they watched others go about their lives. Andrea however, had noticed a photographer had been hiding nearby and so not wishing for Miranda to have her day disturbed, suggested they moved on their way. Unbeknownst to the editor, it was just not a photographer who had been observing them in the park. Andrea's fellow angels, including Doug had been watching their interaction with somewhat curiosity and she was keen to not have so many eyes upon them.

* * *

Although it was not a work day for her, Miranda had decided to take Andrea into the halls of Runway. It was unusually quiet but those who needed to be working were in Miami and either way few would dare to approach the editor anyway.

She led Andrea into the sanctum of the Closet, showed her all kinds of couture and what it all meant for the fashion industry and the magazine. Andrea had little interest in the clothes but was mesmerised as she watched the editor.

"This is me Andrea, this is my life."

Miranda sighed as she took a chair and sat down in between all the racks of clothing, gesturing for Andrea to do the same. She wondered how many hours she had spent within these walls when she could have been at home with her children.

"You're a wonderful mother Miranda, despite what some say."

The words were spoken with kindness and the editor was wondering how the woman in front of her could have known that her thoughts were on those moments of absence in her children's lives.

"How do you know that?"

"I have a feeling."

"That's pretty flimsy evidence Andrea."

The younger woman reached out, grasping Miranda's hand in her own.

"Trust me when I say it Miranda, I know deep down the last thing you would ever want to do in life is let them down."

Miranda could tell Andrea meant the words she said; in fact she knew it the moment the woman had taken her hand into her own. She had a jolt, a feeling within her developing at the contact and she found herself unable to take look away from the woman sat in front of her. It was the only ringing of her phone that made her look away and gather her thoughts. Seeing Nigel's name on the screen meant the call must be in relation to the Miami shoot as he wouldn't try to contact her for any other reason when he knew she wasn't in the office.

"I need to take this. Stay right here Andrea, don't go anywhere."

Miranda had left the Closet presumably to take the call in her office and Andrea had every intention of staying where she was, that was until she felt the pull. She stood, pacing the floor not wanting to leave but looking up towards the ceiling, she knew it was futile in the end.

Miranda returned minutes later to find Andrea was no longer sitting where she had left her. She quickly looked around, checking whether she had wondered among the racks but came up empty. She felt sadden and already the feeling of loneliness had begun to creep within her.

* * *

Nigel sat in his hotel room; thankful the shoot was over and had mostly gone to plan apart from one little mishap. He aimlessly flicked through the TV channels, wondering whether he should have taken Serena and Emily up on their offer of a night on the town before they headed back to New York tomorrow.

"Did you want to watch anything? Me neither."

He threw the remote upon the bed and drank the rest of the drink he had in his hand.

"I wondered when you would be back. You've got guts Six, showing yourself like this."

He had noticed Andrea appear in the corner of the room but knew she had been hanging around on and off for most of the evening.

"I don't understand Nigel, you appear to be mortal and yet you say you were once an angel?"

"Free will my friend, one of humanity's greatest possessions. You don't think he gave it to us too..."

She stepped forward into the light, more curious than ever.

"How?"

"You choose."

"Choose?"

"Choose to fall, to earth. You take the plunge. You choose to jump of a bridge, leap out of a window… You just make up your mind to do it and you do it. You wake up aching from head to toe and hungrier then you've ever been in life but then again you have no idea what it all feels like anyway so you are just mostly confused."

Andrea sat back and took a moment to gather her thoughts, to process everything Nigel had just said to her. One word fell from her lips.

"Human."


	7. An Unfeeling Kiss

**********Another chapter so soon for you all. Thanks to liz (gecko17) for looking over it so quickly. As per the usual disclaimer, none of this belongs to me etc**

* * *

**Ch****apter 6**

"Are there others, others like you?"

Nigel had continued to talk late into the night as Andrea, more curious than ever, fielded various questions at him.

"Hmm they're out there, you see them but most of the time you just walk on by. No one likes to remember the old life and what they gave up."

"Why did you do it?

Nigel stood and walked across the room to where his wallet sat and pulled out a picture, placing it into Andrea's hand when he re-joined her.

"My partner Michael."

The angel gazed at it intently, seeing the look of happiness reflected on Nigel's face made her smile.

"Did you ever tell him who you were?"

His gazed moved towards the ground as he gathered his thoughts.

"I started to try once and then I thought why do that to him."

"Do what?"

"It's too much for them, people don't believe in us anymore so I thought why change that now."

He stood again and this time moved over to the large open window. Working for Runway had its perks and so he was allowed an ocean view in one of Miami's finest hotels. For a minute he said nothing, just stood there looking out to blackness and the open sea.

"Do you still gather together at sunrise?"

"Yes."

He turned around to where Andrea stood.

"Take me there?"

* * *

They stood on the shoreline together has the sun began to peak up over the horizon. Andrea closed her eyes, as she did every time, allowing the music to wash over her. Others had gathered around them but Nigel was unable to see them, only assured of their presence by a feeling within him.

"Can you hear it?"

Nigel stood there and simply nodded his head. He could hear the sound of the waves crashing against the shoreline and feel the sea breeze across his skin but the celestial music that once soothed his soul remained elusive. He remained there on the beach watching until the sun had fully ascended and then walked away.

* * *

"And then you just fall. You make up your mind to do it and then you do it."

Andrea and Doug were once again perched on their favourite spot on Brooklyn Bridge. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about what Nigel had told her.

"And then you wake up and you're human…"

The streets were bustling with traffic as they looked over the city. Car horns blaring making a non-stop cacophonous noise around them.

"Imagine it Doug, to smell the air…"

"Feel the rain."

"Touch her hair."

Doug turned towards his friend.

"What are you waiting for Andy?"

And that was the question she didn't have an answer to. She didn't move, instead remained looking out across the city and the people she was bound to protect.

"There's so much beauty up here."

* * *

Miranda sighed taking in the time. The work before her had become a blur many hours ago and she couldn't remember why she thought it would be a good idea to remain in the office on a Friday evening after the long week she had had. She took her glasses off, rubbing the bridge of her nose. Her body hurt. Her heart hurt. Everything hurt. She hadn't seen Andrea since she had done her disappearing act and now she found herself wishing she had some way of contacting her, if only to hear her voice. Deciding to call it quits, she tidied her desk and sent a quick text to Roy letting him know she would be down momentarily.

Reaching the entrance to Elias-Clarke took little time and she breathed in the night air as stepped outside. Roy was ready and waiting and she was about to slide into the car when a certain figure standing on the side walk caught her eye. She couldn't help but smile a little but it was quickly gone again when she came to stand in front of the other woman.

"Andrea, here you are again. After last week I'm surprised you have shown up. "

The angel couldn't help but notice the slight coldness in the voice as the editor spoke.

"I'm sorry Miranda, something came up and I wasn't able to stay."

"You could have left me a message."

"It was urgent and I didn't have the time, all I can do is apologise."

Miranda decided to let it go, Andrea did generally seem upset about her leaving and so didn't wish to dwell on it further.

"I see Nigel is having a little get-together tomorrow night, will you be going?"

"Will you be going?"

Andrea was fully aware that Nigel was planning a party of some sort; he had been pretty clear last week when he said he expected her presence.

"I may make an appearance during the evening at some point, provided the twins don't mind."

"You're lucky Miranda. The girls love you very much, of that I have no doubt."

"And I love them. Though I do wish I had another in my life at times. You would think after 2 divorces it would be different but I still have hope, by god I live on it."

Andrea leaned against the side of the building, completely forgetting they were both on the side walk late at night.

"Love…what does that mean."

Miranda stood there thinking of an answer while at the same time wondering why Andrea would ask such a question.

"Well it's a word that describes a feeling, a chemical reaction I guess…"

Miranda didn't know where to begin, as far as she was concerned, she didn't know what to say or how to describe what Andrea had asked of her and at that moment she didn't care. All she could think about was the feeling of happiness she had whenever she saw the woman before her.

"Just ignore me, I am speaking nonsense…. I wait all day, just hoping for one more minute with you, and I don't even know you."

Now those words got Andrea's attention and she stood up straight so she was face to face with the editor.

"What do you want to know?"

"Why do you wear the same clothes all the time? Why won't you give me your phone number…? Are you married?"

Andrea couldn't help but laugh a little; trust Miranda to pick up on her clothes first of all.

"No, I'm not married."

"Are you homeless?"

"No."

"Why don't you ever touch me?"

There was a question Andrea didn't know how to answer, how she could explain that the only reason she hadn't was because she wouldn't be able to feel the softness and the heat of the skin beneath her fingertips. She instead went for the next best thing.

"I don't want to hurt you."

Miranda simply nodded her head in response

"You won't hurt me Andrea."

The editor stepped forward so that they were inches apart and their eyes met and held. Before she could stop herself, Andrea brought her hand up and tenderly cupped Miranda's cheek; she then leaned in and pressed her lips to the woman's.

It only lasted seconds but when they pulled apart Miranda felt nothing but confused, she didn't understand and the look on Andrea's face didn't help her either.

"Did you feel that?"

Andrea took a moment to respond.

"If only I could make you understand…"

Miranda backed away, unsure of what to say anymore. She turned and finally slid into the back of the waiting car. Andrea simply remained on the side walk and watched as she was driven away.


	8. I'm In Love With You

**Thanks to liz (gecko17) for the awesome beta work she did on this for me. As per the usual disclaimer, none of this belongs to me etc**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Miranda was once again alone in an empty house. The girls had decided to spend the weekend with their father after he had surprised them with tickets for the latest new boy band they were into; and who was she to forbid them from going when they had done nothing wrong. She just wanted the distraction of the noise, their footsteps and arguments echoing through the house around her, anything to distract her from the previous evening.

And unfeeling kiss, there was no other way for her to describe what had happened. She had felt something for sure but it was not what she had been hoping. There was no soft melding together of lips, just the feeling of nothing and yet she had been there, she had seen it happen…She had been left dazed but when she had questioned Andrea she was left more confused than ever. What was there for her to understand? She had felt nothing and Andrea it would seem had felt nothing.

What was left for her to do? She could forget her and move on, she had managed perfectly fine on her own before that woman had come into her life and could easily do so again. She was Miranda Priestly, Editor in Chief of Runway, the Devil in Prada, the Dragon Lady…Then again she was Miranda Priestly, the mother, the ex-wife, the woman who was lonely and just wanted to love and be loved.

What was she thinking? She couldn't just walk away, she needed answers and who was she to run away before she had them.

* * *

She stood outside the door debating whether to knock or not. She still had time to turn around and go home but then again she needed answers. She needed to be able to understand and the only way she was going to be able to do that was by entering the apartment in front of her.

She put on her best face and knocked on the door, not having to wait long before it was opened and Nigel was there ushering her inside.

"I'm glad you've come Miranda."

"Yes so am I Nigel, thank you for the invitation."

"Come; let me get you a drink."

She followed Nigel, noticing the few people who worked at Runway were carefully moving out of their way as they made their way through. One individual who didn't move was up leaning against the fireplace across the other side of the room, looking directly at her.

"Nigel how long have you known Andrea?"

Nigel silently laughed inside at his old friend, she was never one to avoid a subject matter and when she wanted answers she went straight to the point. He handed her a tumbler of whiskey, taking a sip of his own before responding.

"Not very long, though I feel like I've known her forever."

Andrea had taken to speaking to Emily and another girl who was unknown to the editor. A small pang of jealously appeared when she noticed the girl pull Andrea towards her for a photo. Miranda was notorious for her attention to detail and so couldn't help but noticed that Andrea didn't even flinch when Emily accidently tripped and stepped on the woman's foot, in 6inch heels no less. It seemed strange, even with the boots Andrea wore, she should have felt something.

"How did you two meet Nigel?"

"She worked as an assistant to a photographer on a shoot."

Miranda looked at him closely.

"I thought she was a messenger."

Nigel quickly looked between Miranda and Andrea, fully aware they both had their gaze on him.

"She is. She delivers messages as well as doing other things assistants do. Excuse me a minute will you Miranda why I go and check on a few things."

Nigel was quick to make his escape before his friend could ask him anything more. Miranda instead moved to Emily who had congregated with a number of other Runaway employees: they were quick to disappear as they saw her approach her assistant.

"Emily, show me the photo you took of Andrea and that other woman a moment ago."

Ever the dutiful assistant, Emily was quick to find the said photo on the camera.

"It's not very good Miranda, the lighting is terrible."

The editor took the camera she was handed and curiously studied the image. The unknown girl was visible; however Andrea was not, there was simply a silhouette of light.

Miranda couldn't make sense of anything, she needed answers and for that she needed Andrea. She knew the woman was still in the room and it didn't take long for their eyes to lock onto one another. She tilted her head towards the door, conveying her message to Andrea before quickly moving to say her goodbyes to Nigel. Little would be said about her sudden departure, she was noted for making brief appearances and this would likely be seen as no different.

* * *

Wasting no time she made her way outside and was pleased to see Andrea was there waiting for her. She still wasn't ready to talk and so simply got into the car, Andy sliding in after her. The ride to the townhouse was quiet, neither woman daring to speak. They didn't even look at each other. Andrea could feel the tension radiating off the older woman and thought it best not to push her until she was ready for the conversation that was about to come.

When they arrived Roy jumped out to open the doors for them and Miranda was quick to exit. Andrea was up the steps right behind Miranda and simply followed her into her home; she only hesitated when the woman headed into the kitchen, removing her coat as she went, beginning to wonder if this was a good idea or not.

For once, Miranda herself couldn't simply just sit down and confront things head on. She needed something to do and so decided upon making a little salad whilst trying to get some answers to the questions bombarding her subconscious mind.

"Here cut this." A lettuce was placed in front of Andrea and although unsure, she immediately grasped a knife from the set that were sitting on the countertop.

"Where were you born Andrea?"

There was a relatively easy question she could answer; it was easy for her to simply name a place.

"Ohio."

"Hmm and what were your parents' names?"

"I have no parents."

Miranda observed the woman, noticing the uneasiness she seemed to have with the knife in her hand. It was the awkwardness that drew her gaze and she did a double take when she thought she saw the knife slice through not only the lettuce but Andrea's thumb too. To her credit the young woman only hesitated for a second before she continued with the task at hand. Miranda however was not going to be deterred from what she had seen, it should have been impossible. Moving to where Andrea stood, she took her own knife and proceeded to grasp the young woman's hand and slicing it through the skin.

Andrea immediately jumped back, grabbing a towel to conceal her hand from view, Miranda focused on the knife that should have had at least some blood upon it and didn't understand. She had seen it go in, felt it piercing the skin and yet there was nothing to see. It was almost incomprehensible to her

"Let me see your hand?"

"No, why did you do that?"

Miranda didn't answer; she instead stepped forward and pulled the towel away from Andrea, her hand clearly visible and not injured. She backed away, shaking her head.

"I cut you…I cut you with that knife and felt it go in. You felt it…"

"Not the way you do." This was the last way Andrea wanted Miranda to find out about who she was but she had been left without a choice.

"The way I do. What does that mean?"

Andrea slowly stepped closer to woman in front of her.

"The way a human does."

Miranda couldn't believe what she was hearing, it made no sense and so she reacted by lashing out and slapping Andrea across the face. It seemed to make little difference though as she moved closer still.

"I have no sense of touch Miranda." Andrea needed to make her understand, needed her to know there was nothing to fear. She tried to grasp the woman's hands but was pushed away.

"You don't need to be frightened of me."

Miranda had placed as much distance as she possibly could between them in the room.

"Who, what are you?"

"I came to take the security guard in the lobby, I was wondering the halls of Elias-Clarke and I saw you….and the next day I was there in the office... when you cried after reading that article about yourself. I touched you, remember? It was as if you looked right at me and knew I was there in the room with you"

"What are you talking about? Why are you doing this?"

Andrea could say nothing more but the simple truth.

"Because I'm in love with you."

Miranda stood there trying to grasp what she had just heard, knowing it sounded preposterous.

"I don't believe you." There was clear iciness in her voice and Andrea found herself taken back slightly.

"You don't want to believe me." For the first time ever the messenger heard the woman before her raise her voice.

"I don't believe it Andrea! Just leave!"

"Miranda…"

"Just get out!"

Miranda let her head fell into her hands, her mind overwhelmed by what she had seen and heard. She looked up only seconds later expecting to have to shout again but instead found she was now alone in an empty kitchen.


	9. More Revelations

******Again thanks to liz (gecko17) for the beta work. As per the usual disclaimer, none of this belongs to me etc**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

A light drizzle had settled over the city, the over cast sky adding to the greyness of the concrete jungle. It seemed to fit the mood as Andrea stood upon Brooklyn Bridge, Doug silently standing by her side with a comforting hand upon her shoulder. His presence was enough; she didn't need words of comfort or a lecture about falling for a human. There was nothing that could be said to make her feel better, all had been revealed to Miranda and she had been sent away despite her efforts to explain things. Her best option now was to try and stay away, simply forget. If only it was easy for her to do so…

The editor of Runway herself had given up on trying to do any work and instead turned her chair away from prying assistants to gaze out at the world below. She needed a distraction, anything to stop the feeling of numbness she felt. Coming to work, terrorizing her employees seemed the obvious choice, however it left her empty and did little to fill the void in her mind. After Andrea had left the previous night, she stumbled upstairs into her room but found that sleep eluded her. She lay there, examining everything thing that had been revealed to her hours before and found herself unable to deny it or find any real explanation. What she also knew was that she didn't need to explain how she felt about the girl.

She let out a sigh as she watched the night creep over the city and decided a late night in the office would be preferable to going home to the emptiness of the townhouse. Turning her chair around, she called her assistants. She busied herself for a few minutes, finalising her schedule for the next week before stating she would wait for the book and dismissing them for the evening. Work managed to keep her occupied for a couple hours but once it was done she had nothing but Andrea on her mind. She wished they could talk, she wished she had given Andrea the chance to fully explain things so she could understand. Instead she was left with that deep feeling of loneliness and wondering how she would ever be able to figure everything out.

Moving towards the couch in her office, she pulled out the blanket she had stored away and laid herself down. As tiredness began to overcome her she felt a shift in the room around her.

"Andrea? Are you here? I want to see you. Let me see you." She couldn't see anyone but it certainly felt like there was someone there with her.

"Just stay. Just stay until I fall asleep." Within minutes she found her eyes closing and herself drifting into slumber.

Miranda had been right in thinking there was someone there. Andrea, unable to stay away had been near bye quietly observing the woman as she battled with her thoughts. While not wanting to reveal herself she had relented to the editor's request to stay until she fell asleep. She simply knelt beside the woman and in the arms of the Angel, Miranda had at last found some comfort.

* * *

The first rays of a new day were beginning to cast shadows across the office and Miranda, upon awakening, couldn't help but smile a little. It seemed for the first time in weeks she had been able to sleep solidly through the night despite it being on the couch. It was still early and glancing at the clock she had time to freshen herself up in her private bathroom before the Runway staff began to appear. Moreover she could surprise Emily by being at her desk, ready and waiting for the day to begin.

* * *

The morning passed quickly and the editor felt confident that the next issue would, as usual, be finished and ready to print before the deadline. She took a look at the latest spread and nodded her approval to those in the room.

"This will be acceptable, make sure all the edits are done by tomorrow afternoon and everything is sent ready for print. That's all."

The Runway staff, who had gathered around were quick to disperse from the office, glad that the editor had been in a relative calm mood in comparison to previous days. Nigel on the other hand had chosen to remain seated in front of her and waited until the door was shut before he finally spoke up.

"Miranda what happened after you and Andrea left the other night?"

Miranda had been expecting his questions and was amused it had taken him so long to approach her.

"I don't see how any of it is your concern Nigel?"

She remained indifferent, eyes focused on the layouts in front of her.

"It is my business Miranda, you're my dearest friend and I happen to be quite fond of Six too."

She let out a sigh, she had managed to escape from her thoughts of the woman for a while and now they were back with full force.

"We discussed a few things or should I say I found out some things."

She leaned back in her chair, her attention no longer on the layouts but her friend instead.

"Nigel I don't want to want her, but I do and I don't understand a God who would let us meet, if there's no way we could ever be together."

A look of surprise crossed his face

"She never told you, did she?"

"Told me what Nigel?"

"Maybe you should ask her."

Miranda was now curious and was not about to allow Nigel to get away without telling her what was on his mind. She stood, placing her arms on the desk and leant towards her friend, an authoritative tone in place

"I am asking you Nigel and I suggest you answer me."

"Andy knows no fear, no pain, no hunger; she hears music in the sunrise. But she'd give it all up, she loves you that much."

"I don't understand?"

Nigel didn't immediately respond. He knew Andrea should be the one talking to his friend but then he also knew he wouldn't be allowed out of this office until he had told her everything he knew. Miranda was known for her strong will and would easily remain patient until he revealed the truth.

"She can fall, she can give up her existence as she knows it, she can give up eternity and become... one of us."

Miranda was suddenly feeling unsteady on her feet and needed so sit back down.

"How do you know this?"

Here was something Nigel had never thought he would tell his best friend, in all the years he had known her he had not thought once he would ever have to.

"Because I did it Miranda."

For one of the very few times in her life the editor found herself speechless, in part because of what Nigel had revealed and in part because she saw a glimmer of hope, the possibility of a life with the woman she had fallen in love with.

"Nigel I need some time to process all of this and would appreciate it you left me be. Tell Emily to hold all my calls and not to let anyone in until I say so."

"Of course Miranda."

He was just about to close the door on his way out when he heard his name."

"Nigel, nothing has changed. You are still my dearest friend."

He smiled gently at her.

"Thank you Miranda."

She didn't know how long she had sat at her desk silently contemplating all that she had been told. Emily had tried to come in once but she was immediately sent away and after that she didn't attempt again.

Andrea…There was nothing else she could think about. The woman had somehow turned her world even more upside down than it was before following the divorce. She had walked in and broken down the barriers that she had attempted to rebuild.

The question now was what was she going to do about it?

* * *

**Ok guys so I have a question for you all. If you have seen the film City of Angels that this is based upon you may know it is not exactly what I call a happy ending. I myself am still unsure where to go with it so tell me what you think. Should Mirandy have a happy ever after or not?**


	10. Decisions to be made

**Thanks to everyone who responded to me with their thoughts. Pretty clear idea where this is heading now...********Again thanks to liz (gecko17) for the beta work. As per the usual disclaimer, none of this belongs to me etc**  


* * *

**Chapter 9**

Late in the afternoon Miranda stalked out of her office, demanding her coat and bag and for Roy to be ready and waiting downstairs by the time she reached the lobby. She had spent enough time thinking and now she needed to see Andrea. It was unlikely the Angel would appear in her office during business hours with so many people around and so the editor was taking a chance she may show if she was at the townhouse. Looking back, it was always the one place she seemed to feel Andrea's presence the most; it was only now she fully understood it all.

Marching off the elevator and across the lobby Miranda was pleased to see Roy ready and waiting. Part of her was hoping Andrea may have even been in the car but alas she was disappointed.

"To the townhouse Roy. After that you can go, I won't require your services for the remainder of the day."

Miranda was not a patient woman at the best of times and she didn't know how long she would be waiting or if Andrea would even show up but she could think of no other options. It wasn't as if she could just call her up and demand she come over. She simply hoped that Andrea could feel her need to see her or that she was already close by keeping watch as she'd done previously.

* * *

Miranda was right in knowing that Andrea was close. She had been unable to stay away and had been around ever since Nigel had left the editors office that morning but she had been unwilling to cause Miranda anymore pain. She had done enough already and didn't want to add to the confusion and so thought it best to leave her be. Yet as she continued to watch Miranda, she could feel the distress the older woman was in from her desire to see her and was now beginning to think she had little choice in the matter.

* * *

The day turned into dusk and as the sun began to descend below the cityscape and darkness fell, Miranda remained looking out across the buildings. She had brought herself out onto the roof terrace in the hope that some air would calm the inner turmoil but it had little effect. She was not used to feeling such a way, even following her divorces she had been a little upset but this was an unfamiliar feeling. It was as if she was drifting and unable to clasp hold of anything to keep her grounded.

"Andrea are you here, I need to talk to you?"

She had begun pacing the roof top, looking around for any signs of the Angel and uncharacteristically, she even found herself pleading. She thought she could feel her there and yet she wasn't sure if that was just her imagination conjuring it up out of desperation.

"Andrea, please? Please be here…"

She rested her head against the wall, all but giving up hope until she had the sudden urge to turn around. And when she did, there stood the very person she had been so desperately seeking. The all black attire was a dead giveaway but she also would recognise those shining brunette locks and deep chocolate eyes anywhere, even in the near-darkness.

They stared at each other. Both wanted to say something but had no idea where to begin or how to begin it.

"The way you make me feel just by looking at me…You are so beautiful Andrea and you'll always be that way."

The Angel stepped forward to close the distance between them but was stopped when Miranda put her hand up.

"This cannot be Andrea. You and I… it will never work. I'm too old for this and you don't understand the implications this would have on us both."

Andy's face fell. To say she was dismayed would have been an understatement.

"None of that matters. You love me Miranda, I can feel it and I know you can you to."

She was right, she did love her. For the first time in her life, Miranda finally understood what it felt like to be connected to another person in the most intimate way possible and yet she was willing to sacrifice it if it meant saving Andrea from harm. She had eternity, unlike Miranda who could only offer a few good more years at best and the editor would not ask the Angel before her to give that up. She would do what was necessary to end this now.

"We're not the same Andrea. I want someone who can feel my hand when I touch them."

"But you can feel me, you felt me."

Inside her heart was breaking but Miranda stood firm, hiding behind on a cold mask of indifference.

"I want to say goodbye Andrea."

The thought that she would never see the Angel again though felt worse than death. She wanted to tell her anything, everything. Just don't go. Please just never go. But she wanted to do the right thing and if that meant losing the love of her life then so be it.

"Miranda! Please…I'm here, you can see me! "

Seeing was not enough though and Andrea's cries were in vain

"I don't want to see you again, now that's all."

With that, the editor turned around and strode back inside; the Angel left with no choice but to watch her go. It wasn't until Miranda reached the inner sanctum of her room that she finally broke down and her body was overcome with grief.

* * *

Andrea had a decision to make. She had a celestial duty to comfort the dying as they crossed over but there was also the question of her immortality and giving it up in order to know both the pleasures and pains of being a human being. The entrance of Miranda into her world had shaken everything she had ever known and the very thought of being able to touch her, to feel her…In the end it came down to what was more important, love or eternal peace and ultimately she knew what was right for her.

The coat she wore billowed around her as the wind gusted around the scaffold she stood upon. Night had fallen completely and the city lights shone before her. She had drowned the noise of the traffic out long ago and instead focused on her inner thoughts and what it was she was about to do. She thought of Miranda and the silver lock of hair that always fell over her forehead, the barely visible crinkles in the corners of her eyes, those beautiful half opened lips… She swallowed and breathed out. Eyes closed and arms outstretched she looked towards the sky and offered a silent prayer before stepping over the edge of where she stood.


End file.
